GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword
The GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword (aka GN-XII Sword, pronounced "Jinx Two Sword") is a variant of the GNX-607T GN-XII featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. Technology & Combat Characteristics A close combat variant of the GNX-607T GN-XII, the GN-XII Sword is created using operating data from the Team Trinity's Gundam Thrones.Gundam 00F Official Website Mechanic Page'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book (Chinese Ver.) – GN-XII, GN-XII Sword & Cannon Profile'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' BookConsonance of 00 F (English Ver.) GN-XII Sword and Cannon profile What set the GN-XII Sword apart from the standard GN-XII are a new head unit and the equipping of the GN Buster Sword, a large sword that can generate a GN Field on its surface for offensive and defensive purposes.Consonance of 00 F (Japanese Ver.) GN-XII Sword and Cannon profile Aside from these changes, the GN-XII Sword is the same as the standard GN-XII. During combat, the GN-XII Sword can work cooperatively with other GN-XIIs.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' BookMobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 14 It has been deployed in a three unit team, where it restricts the enemy machine's movement using close combat, while the GN-XII and GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon shoot from close and long range respectively. It can also partner with the GN-XII Cannon, providing defense as the latter shoots at the enemy. Armaments ;*GN Buster Sword :A large solid sword on trial with the GN-XII Sword, it is the mobile suit's primary weapon and is stored on the left shoulder hardpoint when not in use.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 13HGBF P-Bandai GN-XIV Type. GBF model kit manual The GN Buster Sword is implied to be developed using weapon technology from GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei.MS development chart from PG 00 Raiser model kit manualMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book A GN Field can be generated on the GN Buster Sword's surface, this not only grant the weapon high cutting capabilities, but also allow it to be used as a shield. A GN Buster Sword obtained by Fon Spaak from a defeated GN-XII Sword was eventually passed to Ian Vashti, who then used it as a reference to develop the GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword. ;*GN Beam Saber : Like the GN-XII, the GN-XII Sword has a pair of GN Beam Sabers, one stored in each thigh.'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book (Chinese Ver.) – GN-XII Sword & Cannon SpecsMG GN-X model kit manual The GN Beam Saber emits a beam blade made of compressed GN Particles when drawn.HG00 GN-X model kit manual Besides having extremely high power, the absence of a blade when stored ensures that the weapon does not cause any obstruction during missions. On the flip side, its power can be weakened due to atmospheric conditions as well as beam diffusion; it is also incapable of certain feats only possible with a physical blade, such as using the blade to press against the enemy. ;*GN Claw :Unique to the GN-X series of mobile suits, they can use their razor sharp fingers as close combat weapons. Furthermore, via the field effects of the GN Particles, the GN Claw can have high destructive power. ;*GN Vulcan :Although the GN-XII Sword's head unit has a different design from that of the GN-XII, it still retains the two GN Vulcans. They are small-caliber beam guns with low attack power, but have rapid-fire capability. Used for restricting enemy's movements, laying suppressive fire, intercepting missiles, etc. History Gundam 00F Chapter 13 & 14 A.D. 2309, a UN Forces missile base in Africa was assaulted by an anti-UN group, whose members included the rogue Gundam Meister Fon Spaak), with the intention of taking over the base so that they can negotiate with the UN Forces. The anti-UN group split into two teams, one team lured away the AEU-09 AEU Enacts and SVMS-01 Union Flags guarding the base, while the other infiltrated the base. This second team was caught off guard when one of their mobile suits was taken out by a long-range beam attack, and it was revealed that the base's guard machines also included a GN-XII Sword, a GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon and a GNX-607T GN-XII. Intelligence obtained by the anti-UN group had earlier indicated that the base did not have any GN Drive Tau-equipped mobile suits due to its low importance, among other reasons. Fon and his GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 then battled against the three units. As the GN-XII, GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon attack in perfect unity – the GN-XII and GN-XII Cannon shooting from close and long range respectively, while the GN-XII Sword restricted the Astraea Type F2's movement through close combat – Fon had a hard time fighting them off. Eventually, the GN-XII left to stop other members of the second team from taking over the base, leaving the GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon to continue fighting the Astraea Type F2. The GN-XII Sword then played a defensive role, protecting the GN-XII Cannon from Astraea Type F2's attacks using its GN Buster Sword's GN Field. Seeing this, Fon activated the Astraea Type F2's Trans-Am System and overcame the GN Buster Sword's GN Field through a new ability. The GN-XII Sword was then defeated, and its GN Buster Sword used by Fon's Astraea Type F2 to stop the GN-XII from dealing a final blow to a member of the second team. The anti-UN group eventually won the battle. This was a trap all along; the base did not contain any missiles, only old rockets left behind from the construction of the Orbital Elevator. However, Fon had anticipated the trap and was after the rockets, which he then used to blast off into space with his Gundam. Picture Gallery Gundam 00F GN-XII Sword.png|Front View Gundam 00F GN-XII Sword1.jpg|Custom HG 1/144 GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword Notes & Trivia *The inclusion of "/AC" to the GN-XII Sword's model number compared to the base GN-XII's model number mirrors that of the close combat use GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake and its base Ahead's model number. *The positioning of the suit's four eyes are similar to that of the GNW-20000 Arche Gundam. *Although GN-XII is yet to have its own Gunpla, the GN Buster Sword is released as one of the weapon in the HGBC 24th Century Weapons set. This is due to its association as one of GNX-803T GN-XIV's arsenals. References GNX-607T GN-XII - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Chinese 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book – GN-XII, GN-XII Sword & Cannon Profile 197.jpg|Chinese 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book – GN-XII Sword & GNX-607T/BW GN-XII Cannon Specs GN-XII Cannon Sword - Technical Detail.jpg|Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00 F) - GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon profiles (English) Gundam 00F GN-XII0.jpg|Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00 F) - GN-XII Sword and GN-XII Cannon profiles (Japanese) External links *GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword on MAHQ.net